


Never Ask A God "What Else Ya Got?"

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Office of the Gods [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: What happens when Chaos (Jim Moriarty), Fate (Mrs. Hudson), War (Mycroft Homes), Harmony (Molly Hooper), Chronos (Greg Lestrade), Gaea (Violet Holmes) and Death (Sherlock Holmes) insert themselves into your life within a twenty-four hour period?If you're mere mortal Dr. John Watson - you have one very interesting day.





	1. "What Else Ya Got?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Never Ask" is first told from John's point of view here. Each following chapter will be told from a deities view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Chaos (Jim Moriarty), Fate (Mrs. Hudson), War (Mycroft Homes), Harmony (Molly Hooper), Chronos (Greg Lestrade), Gaea (Violet Holmes) and Death (Sherlock Holmes) insert themselves into your life within a twenty-four hour period?
> 
> If you're mere mortal Dr. John Watson - you're going to have one very interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never Ask" is first told from John Watson's point of view. Each following chapter will be told from a deities view.

_Oh just terrific! What else ya got?  
_

John tosses both of his mobiles in the passenger seat with a frustrated sigh. His personal phone is dead - in need of a charge and his work phone which still has some power is useless because he is in a dead zone, unable to get a signal.  

_Because hey, why would I possibly need a working phone right now sitting out here on the fringes of civilization in a dead car?_

The day had begun normal enough. He woke, showered, had a quick breakfast, he even had a nice easy half-morning shift at the clinic. He was on his way to King's to check on a patient of his whose appendix had burst, but was stable.

Then Mum called…

When he saw the number ID come up his first instinct was to ignore it. He knew it would be nothing, but drama. He _knew_ it. Yet came a niggling sensation he could not put rhyme nor reason to that _impelled_ him to answer, as he felt dread begin to swirl in him. He remembered thinking to the Fates _Oh come on you guys! I was having such a good day, please don’t shite all over it!_

And everything went to shite.

An oil spill caused a major accident on the bridge. It tied him up for a couple of hours as he worked with emergency services to get the injured off the bridge.

Well, actually that wasn’t so bad in the end. I saved that runner’s life after all.

 

> _He looked at his hand as though he could still see the man’s entrails held in them. He vaguely remembered feeling as if he were being watched the entire time. The runner was saying something along the lines of seeing Death, insisted that he look up, so he did. And for a moment he thought he saw the most beautiful, most luminous eyes he had ever seen, but he blinked in the surprise of it and the vision was gone. He immediately went back to his patient. It was disconcerting to say the least as he shook the visual of those eyes from his mind then and now choosing instead to focus on the joy of feeling the runner’s heart beat again under his hands as he came out of cardiac arrest_.
> 
> _By the time he was done on the bridge he was so blood splattered, he had to skip visiting his patient to get home and shower before he took the nearly three-hour drive to his childhood home._
> 
> _And why the emergency call? Harry was on a tear again. He could smell the alcohol as he stepped on his sister’s front porch. Because her girlfriend Clara who of course left her, again. Because she was drinking, again._
> 
> _“John! Do something!” His mother implored as she collected empty bottles to trash._
> 
> _“Do what Mum? I can’t help her until she’s ready to help herself!”_
> 
> _“Aaaaaaiiiiii’ll drink to that!” Harry gave her best Elaine Stritch ***** as she reached between the cushions and pulled out yet another bottle getting it uncapped and a good swallow in before John could cross the room and snatch it from her lips. _
> 
> _And what a fantastic three-branched verbal combat between him, his mother and his sister that turned into! Enough for neighbors to call the cops. Enough to be asked by his mother, who had called him in the first place, to then say “Maybe it would be better, if you headed back to London.” After a five second incredulous glare, he remembered the woman was indeed his mother and choked down all vitriol that flared far too close to the tip of his tongue for comfort. That was not him. He didn’t have to be asked twice. Surely, a deity somewhere had a belly laugh at their behavior._

He had wanted to be back to the main highway by nightfall because he knows this stretch of back road was not a popular one as the past twenty-five minutes of no one else passing has proven. Unfortunately, at no point since he received the call from his mother had he had a chance to charge either of his phones. It was well past rush hour, most people with sense were nicely tucked away in their home having dinner.

Not having had anything breakfast his stomach chose now to rumble in reminder of that gross negligence.

_Oh quiet you!_

He looks up, then down the lonely stretch of road and it was getting dark, but not because of nightfall. He could see the incoming storm clouds drifting his way, ominously dark and heavy.

It’s futile, he knows it, as he pops the bonnet yet again, gets out of the car and peers inside the engine area.

_Just because it didn’t work the last five times I looked in and jiggled some cables and wires around -like I have a clue- doesn’t mean it won’t work this time. It’s going to work._

It doesn’t work. He bangs on his steering wheel near wits end at this infuriating day when he hears the thunder.

_Oh, but that rolling thunder and flash of lightening certainly does work._

He’s in the car barely five minutes when the storm breaks over him. He sits crossed legs on the passenger side of the car head to his lap touching nothing when he hears the crack of too close thunder.

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_

His hair stands on end for a most frightening moment, just long enough for it to register that he was feeling the buzz of a lightning strike when it was gone. He sat that way for another twenty minutes before he hazards to lift his head and...

“BOO!”

A body slams into the passenger door, hands framing a face presses against the glass.

“Christ! You scared the crap out of me!” Not that intensity of the dark eyes staring wildly into the car, were in any calming. 

“No, I didn’t, but I can you know.” A sort of sing-song voice with a slight lilt answers gleefully. “Want me to?”

“Want you to what?”

“Why, to scare the crap out of you, of course.” 

He was fine seconds ago, but John nearly doubles over in panic as he suddenly feels as if his body is about to lose control of all bodily functions and purge all exits NOW. The just as fast as the feeling came it was gone.

_What the hell!  
_

“So, I’m thinking “No” on that generous offer. No, thanks.” John breathes, pretty certain he has full control of his biological movements.

There was something captivating as the man runs a hand over his slicked back dark hair. All John can think is _unhinged_.

The man bares his teeth in an approximation of a smile that gives John pause, as John jiggles the door handle in an obvious hint of wanting to open the door, but it is just as obvious this maniac is not going to move to let him out.

_Fine! At least the storm has passed._

John slides over to the driver’s side opens the door and steps ankle deep in mud.

_Oh come the fuck on!_

“Really, that was so easy it almost wasn’t _fun_. Why did you think I am standing on this side?” the odd man moves around John’s car, not a drop of mud on his beautifully cut, slate colored suit. 

John curses creatively in English, but especially Farsi learned from his military days as he tries to get the mud off his shoes and trouser leg.  He stops having the sinking feeling the man laughing understood every single word he said. Including the crack about his female parentage.

“Should not have answered that phone Johnny Boy. Next time resist me harder – if you can!”

“Wait! Can I get a…? Shite!” John has just enough time to close the door before a spray of mud hits him directly as the crazy man spins circles in the car spraying mud all around before he peels off, leaving John feeling even more alone than before in the approaching evening.

_How in the hell does he know my name, or about Mum’s phone call?_

The man was long gone, but his laughter suddenly rings loud in John’s ears - it isn’t maniacal laughter, but there is nothing pleasant about it. 

“What. The. Hell. Was. That?”  He slammed his hand repeatedly into the steering wheel in frustration.

He knows he has never met the man before. Still, he could not shake the sense of déjà vu.

He climbs out of the car, pops the bonnet only to slam it shut again, repeatedly.

“Oh! You look like you’re not having a good day at all.”  A soft voice tutted.

John turns to see a lovely woman in a floral sundress a light jumper over her shoulders looking at him. He smiles into a pair of warm light brown eyes. Her brown hair held back from her face by a long braid that rested on her shoulder.

She is on a bicycle.

_A bicycle?!?!? Where the fuck did she come from?!_

He is about to ask her exactly that and suddenly he does not want to anymore. He takes a deep breath, then another and calms.

_Don’t take your frustrations out on the pretty lady, John. This is not her doing._

“How are you even out on this stretch of road by yourself so soon after a storm? A maniac went flying through here not too long ago. It’s dangerous.  And you’re on a bicycle – how?” He finds himself smiling and for the life of him cannot say why.

“Oh! My family is just up this stretch of road. I was checking on folks down when the storm hit. I’m on my way home before it gets dark. There are no street lights, it’s pitch black out here. You should be getting home as well.” She smiles at him in return, then sees the car sitting there, “Oh. Sorry.”

“Yea, I would if I could.” He sighs knowing she understands that he is stranded, “I can see you do not have jumper cables or a battery, but by any miracle do you have a working mobile?”

“I’m sorry, you’re in a dead zone. No average phone is going to work for another mile or so in either direction. I’d offer you a ride, but…” She looks at her bicycle somehow as pretty and petite as its owner and shrugs. John knew it could not support their combined weight.  

He finds himself laughing at the craziness of it all, looking up at the heavens and snorts.

“You are all just messing with me today aren’t you?” He whispers to himself.

“No.” She shakes her head with a soft smile.

“What?” He blinks a little taken aback at how her answer fits the question as though she knew what he was talking about. 

“Messing with you? That is Chaos. Chaos is why you’re stranded in a dead car, in a dead zone, dead in a storm. But it’s going to be better now. I promise, as soon as I’m out of the dead zone, I will send you exactly what you need. Hold on for just a bit longer?” She reaches out and touches his shoulder in reassurance.

_Okay, first that creepy guy freaking me out, now this serene one who seems to have the right answers. It’s all coincidence John._

“I can do a bit longer.” He nods as he gets back in the car.

“Okay.”

It is only after she is long gone down the road he realizes he hadn’t asked for her name.

She was a complete stranger. Riding a bicycle on what is probably the loneliest stretch of back road in the UK.  Not that he was any rush to sit in a car in total darkness.  

Yet he felt better, calm, at peace.

John knows he should be more worried about being stranded in the oncoming night, yet somehow he isn’t.  After the storm the sky is showing off with crepuscular rays as the sun seemingly takes forever and a day to set, with a promise of a million stars. He sits on the surprising dry bonnet of his car and admires them.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” a rumble of a voice interrupts his astronomy musings.

“Christ!” He almost falls from the bonnet. “You nearly scared me to _death_!”

_Where the hell are all my soldier’s instincts tonight that people continue to creep up on my like this?_

John looks ahead to see a gorgeous pale sports car parked facing him, somehow gleaming in the near dark. Its headlights on.

_Wait, is that…? Oh my God…that’s a Lamborghini! *******_

“Only those who really deserved it.” The stranger whispers with amusement  

He forgets all about the vehicle as he turns to look at the owner and finds himself having another moment of déjà vu.

_Those eyes! I know them!_

“The bridge!” He slid from the bonnet. His average stature giving him an advantage, the tilted fedora the strange man wore did could block him from staring into the most remarkable eyes he had ever seen. His eyes are almost as bright as his hair is dark. The suit fits him in such a way John knows it is bespoke and he carries a walking stick.

_How am I seeing him so clearly when his back is to the lights?_

“You saw me?”

“I felt you, I mean I saw you, I mean… Actually I don’t know what I mean.  Apologies, I’m all over the place today.”

_John get it together!_

He took a breath “Did _she_ send you?”

The stranger’s eyes narrow or a moment then glances at his car nodding.

“Oh yes, yes. She sent me. Said it looked like you have had a _day_.” The stranger’s voice dropped on that last word. It was a low rolling thunder that washed over John in dread. Yet John felt his heart racing under the intense scrutiny of that stare as it raked over him. “Oh, you’ve definitely had a day.”

He pulls out a small torch from a pocket. “Pop the bonnet.”

John blinks at the man in wonder as he reaches in his car and opens the bonnet.

_John, just do it. Do what you need to get out of the dead zone at least._

The man flashes his torch inside the engine area, moves a couple of cables, touches a couple of things. “Try it now.”

“Please?” the reprimand falls from John’s lips before he can think about it.

“Pardon?” The man stood quickly looking at John the way a parent looks a child who has crossed the line.  

“For such a posh looking mate, your manners are certainly lacking the genteel.” John stares at him, not backing down.

The man was clearly about to say goodness only knows what when a massive bolt of lightning split the sky.

“Wow!” John flinches as he looks up at the cloudless clime. “What was that?”

_Did I just hear him whisper “Mummy.” under his breath?  
_

“Can you try it now… _please_?” The words came from between gritted teeth as though it physically hurt the man to speak them.

“Wow. That really was hard, huh?” John climbs into the car and attempts to turn start the ignition to no avail.

“Fine, the car is dead. Get what you need, let’s go.” He closes the bonnet and starts to walk to his car when the headlights flash. “ _Et tu Brute_?”

With a huff of breath, he turns back to John “Apologies. I am heading to London. I can take you to the first reputable looking petrol station. Or if you’d prefer you can charge your mobile in my vehicle and make your own arrangements on the way.”

_Are you always such a dick?_

“Who are you?” John asks instead, reaching for his mobiles and then locks his car.

"Why?"

"I'm getting into your car. I should know something about you." He runs a hand alongside the beautiful car in appreciation as the passenger door opens for him automatically,

“You're a doctor. I'm the person you try the hardest to keep out of business.”

“Ah, an undertaker.” John nods.

“An... undertaker.” The words fall slow from those lips as the man glares at him. There is something in his voice that gives John pause.

John all but swears he hears a snickering, but neither he nor the man with him are doing such and the car is a two-seater.

_Damn, why do I feel I’ve just insulted him?_

“I just can’t believe you're letting a stranger into your car.” He shrugs it off.

_Though calling this gorgeous thing a mere car is an insult._

“Stranger?”

John lowers himself in, just catching the quirk of the man's dark brow.

“You know nothing about me.” John teases as the door closes on him automatically, “I mean I could be the absolute death of you, for all you know.”

John was expecting a reaction. A roll of those beautiful eyes at the least, but the full head thrown back, open mouth, finger pointing laugh was not it. Now he was the one who almost felt insulted.

_I have killed you know._

The man gracefully lowers himself into the car, placing his walking stick between the seats as the driver side door closes automatically, then quickly looks John over again before he speaks.

“Hmm. Military. So you have the ability to kill. In fact, have killed. But you’re an Army doctor. You prefer to save lives, not take them. Surgeon. No, former surgeon. Still a doctor. Family practice now. Knows he still has the touch though. Doesn’t scare easily – usually. I’m sure you could break several bones in my body while naming them.” That last is said with a large dose of a sarcasm before he continues. “Came from visiting family when your car died. You were caught by the storm; your car was struck by lightning, some unhelpful maniac splattered your car, my friend calls me to help you out and here we are.”  

“How the hell…?”

“Forget it, habit of mine, usually subtext.” He waves his hand, long fingers dismissing it “That’s enough to go on don’t you think? Shall we?”

He looks out the window at the blackness that has now swallowed everything, but the what the headlights of this beautiful machine shines on. John cannot help running his fingers on the dashboard.

“The name is Sherlock Holmes. This is beauty is _Finis._ A temperamental beast, but she likes me just fine. Let's go for a ride shall we?” He starts the engine and car purrs into the night.

_This has been one crazy day; why do I feel like things are about to get so much better or so much worse?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [ Elaine Stritch – “Ladies Who Lunch” from the musical “Company”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=virv-1o2KjE&feature=youtu.be&t=3m15s)  
> I have this starting just before the part I have Harry going for in the write above, but really if you’re not familiar with Ms. Stritch and/or the song – play it from the beginning. It’s Stephen Sondheim being lyrically brilliant and she brilliantly gives it the gravitas it deserves. 
> 
> **  
> What I imagine Chaos likes to drive around in: [Koenigsegg Regera](https://raivenne.files.wordpress.com/2017/11/never-ask-car-chaos-koenigsegg-regera.jpg)  
> ***  
> What I imagine Death's pale ride looks like: [ Lamborghini Murcielagoin](https://raivenne.files.wordpress.com/2017/11/never-ask-car-death-lamborghini-gallardo.jpg)  
> 


	2. For The Chaos of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Chaos (Jim Moriarty), Fate (Mrs. Hudson), War (Mycroft Homes), Harmony (Molly Hooper), Chronos (Greg Lestrade), Gaea (Violet Holmes) and Death (Sherlock Holmes) insert themselves into your life within a twenty-four hour period?
> 
> If you're mere mortal Dr. John Watson - you're going to have one very interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Never Ask" series is first told from John's point of view first in Chapter 1 of this[ _"What Else Ya Got?"_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12621468)
> 
> This chapter tells of Chaos' input on that day.

“What do you think you’re doing, young man?” Martha sighed in annoyance as Jim blocked the doorway. He was waiting his turn to draw on the Turbulence.

The Turbulence, a shifting, moving, swirling, oscillation that was ever twilight on a horizon that was neither day nor night, earth nor sky nor fire nor water. All of the holders gleaned some aspect of the raw energy that is the Turbulence for their respective offices. It taunted and consoled, evoked terror as well as assurance where one felt a sense of WAS and IS and WILL BE simultaneously for it was timeless as well. In a lesson learned the hard way – when Jim first entered the Turbulence as Chaos he thought he had only been gone for a few minutes. Chronos, the only Office holder who can sense their normal earthly time there, had to come for him, he had been gone for several hours. Long enough that each of the Gods felt the pull on their Lifeforce. For ill or good, it is a balance and non can survive without the others, for while immortal as they hold an Office, their lives still move through the Tapestry as one. When one of their lives has not moved they all feel the stagnation on their own lives after a time. Another few hours and all human lives would have felt the pull. It is said if the Tapestry is ever finished so would all existence as is known. None of the Gods were willing to test that theory.

Martha as Clotho stood holding a large distaff of bright glowing filaments. The raw energy that she will spin into the silken threads that feed into the Tapestry. She dealt with lives from on high, the giving, living and taking of them when it is time. It would supply her needs for some time.

In contrast, Jim lofted a small orb of his own roiling mass of dark energy. In the center was an avatar of earth, dark spots where his influence reigned. Some appeared as mere pinpricks, others as craters as though dirty, rotted. Where the energy she pulled was bright and shining, his looked of dark and ominous. He dealt with lives from below, throwing the proverbial wrench in the gears of lives. The necessary chaos that appears in all lives from time to time in order to appreciate the calm.

Jim proved to be unusually well suited to his Office. He and Fate spent their time in constant moves and countermoves of the mortal lives in balance between them. For the most part the good maintains the upper hand as she often has the other officers to help her. Still, there are times he gets the upper hand, and lives up to the title of Chaos with relish. That there is still fighting in Afghanistan was as much Chaos’ influence of insurgent powers-that-be as it was War’s.

Chaos knew Clotho tried to time her visits to avoid meeting up with him, but on occasion, he can get their paths to cross. He leaned at the opening of the Access, the only way in or out of the Turbulence. His dark eyes were alight with madness, but they missed little.

_She’s in a nostalgic mood for her dancer days. Haven’t seen her wear that pretty little number in a while._

“And where do you think you’re going, old lady?” An amused smirk was his answer as his dark eyes raked over her. It tickled him to no end when he met up with Fate as Clotho. Though she looked a good ten years his junior physically, she was much older mentally and thus continually addressed him in her older identities.

“Seriously Clotho, you act like I’m the enemy. Every good old fashioned fairytale needs a villain, yes? I’m just doing my job.” His voice slid into its natural lilt, along with a little sing-song as he took one step across the opening.

“Need you enjoy it so much?” she huffed.

While Lachesis and Atropos were immune to his charms, paying him little mind; Clotho could sometimes fall prey. It was risky, but he wanted it one be one of those times. Why? Well because he’s Chaos, why not?

He stepped back just enough so that they both straddled the opening. One foot in their reality, the other in the Turbulence. No one knew why, but other than Chronos, the only Officer whose power works within its confines, no two office holders can be in the Turbulence simultaneously. Stripped of the powers of their office they are mortal for the time they are within the Turbulence. However, no office holder can use their power through the door, bridging the threshold between the two states as they were brought pain to both, but neither were willing to concede to the other.

_Perfect. Stay right there._

“Did you not enjoy your job, then? Don’t you sometimes miss feeling that thrill of an audience captivated by your raw charm?” He leaned in a little, ran a hand over along the side in the Turbulence hovering just over the diaphanous material of her dress at her shoulder and down her bare arm, not quite touching her body, but he knew she felt the heat, by the quick change of her breath. They each accepted the demands of their office graciously, but there were certain things they all missed from their mortal lives. “You danced so well. Should I not take pride in what I do? Especially when we all know I my job so well.”

He knew Clotho was beginning to feel the pain of straddling both realms, but did not move from the Access.

“Too well sometimes. That’s why it often falls into mine to fix it.” She hid the gritting of her teeth in a smile, but then Clotho’s eyes flashed, he knew what that meant.

Jim rolled his head, the cavitation of his neck sounded loud in the otherwise quiet space. He knew she did not like the sound and smirked when Lachesis flinched as she morphed into place, holding the distaff as Clotho had. As her appearance changed, so did her garments, the barely there outfit changing into something befitting the older woman before him now. His hand touched a strand of the distaff lightly as she brushed past him and placed both of her feet solidly in their time. The relief as the sharp pain from straddling the entryway subsiding was evident as Martha took a deep solidifying breath. Her eyes narrowed on him, “What are you up to, Chaos?”

_What a stupid question. Boring!_

“What am I up to? EVERYTHING!” His face all innocence until he screamed the last word, when the innocent expression transformed into a primeval malevolence. His voice echoed in the arch of the Access. He knew immediately he pushed too far, Lachesis eyes flashed.

_Dammit, not her!_

“Do NOT test me young man!” Atropos morphed into place with brandished shears and a slate thread in her hand at the ready even as she still held the distaff, her elder eyes cold with intent, the threat clear.

He was still half in their reality, Jim hissed in fury as he felt the pull of his own thread in her hands as well as the pain of straddling the Access. He stepped fully into the Turbulence where she could not touch him and let out his own breath in relief as the pain subsided. Hands in his trouser pockets he arched a brow at her. Having made her point, Atropos gave a simple nod of her head then walked away. He watched her retreating back and smiled darkly. It was worth it.

_Go ahead, old gal - mission accomplished, I got what I wanted._

She will not notice it until it’s too late to do anything about it.

He just had to wait now.

<><>

Jim leaned against a wall amused by a knife fight he caused between two brothers of the same mob family. They were fighting over a female of whom neither were aware of her affiliation with a rival family. That dastardly bomb will be dropped soon, but he had more fun chaos for them. Well, it would be fun for him anyway, they won’t be happy about it.

_But that’s rather the point wasn’t it? All of it little steps to the big – what was...?_

He felt the unexpected pull on his power and smiled.

Jim knew Martha was in pain, even he was beginning to truly feel the hurt from it. In her rush to move from the pain of straddling the Access Lachesis did not notice the strand of dark turbulence he hid within her bright strands on the distaff when she brushed past him at the access. It was a light strand of Chaos, barely noticeable, it had to be for it to work. 

It took some time, two earthly months had passed, but it worked. Clotho has taken the filament, twisted it into thread, touched the Tapestry and a new Someone is born. A babe tainted with Chaos and Lachesis has woven it in.

Chaos hasn’t felt this good since he touched that pregnant woman a few days ago. It’s what she got for bragging about her perfect pregnancy. The pregnancy may have been pleasant; but he reached in and touched the unborn son, which guaranteed her delivery will be anything but. He touched the daughter, the older sibling to the unborn son.

_What was her name anyway? Watts? Johnson? Watson! Yes!_

_Watson's children will give her a run for her money, now._

He smiles darkly in reminiscence of it and the plans he has in play now that has felt the pull.

_Oh… I wonder what unlucky soul got the honors?_

It did not matter. With a pull that strong, he was sure their paths would cross again.

<><>

Sometimes when Jim is bored he’ll tap into someone having a good day and see what he can do to turn the tide. This was one of those days.

He spotted the doctor as one of his own, someone he touched long ago, the touch of chaos manifesting itself as someone with the occasional hot temper.

Oh, Harmony sweetie, have you been casting your spell? Sorry to disappoint you, try as you might, this one is mine. He can sometimes feel when one of other Office holders has directly touched a life. This did not feel like Harmony’s work.

The blond doctor, shots of silver glinting in his hair was whistling down a corridor at the clinic where he worked. He was genuinely happy, his blue eyes shining, playfully draping his stethoscope around his neck as he flirted with one of the nurses.

_Oh, for God’s sake – he’s really happy people! It disgusts me! Well I can’t have that._

The doctor’s mobile rang in. He looks at the caller ID and rolls his eyes.

_Oh, answer it John._

It is clear the doctor does not want to speak to whoever it is on the line and puts the phone in his pocket.

_Why doctor, are you really going to ignore your own dear sweet Mum? Answer it._

The mobile rings again, the doctor again ignores the call.

_You don’t want to disappoint them – you’re a good son. Answer it!_

The mobile rings a third time.

_Answer the mobile Johnny-Boy. NOW!_

The doctor shakes his head and answers, looking at the phone as though genuinely surprised that he has. His good mood, slowly but surely dissipates as the call goes on. At one point it looks as if the doctor he is about to throw the mobile. Fingers to the bridge of his nose, he takes a deep breath and continues speaking on the mobile.

By the time he rings out he is in his heading for his car. The good mood now a thing of the past, the doctor’s temper now on a low simmer.

_Oh, it’s not going to be that easy, Johnny-Boy._

Chaos sputtered with laughter hearing the doctor implore with the Fates to not shit on his day.

Jim grins as an oil spill, not of his doing, caused a major accident on the bridge. The doctor slams on his brakes, his car stopping mere inches from causing a collision.

_Oh, it looks like Martha isn’t listening, is she John? Poor baby._

Already bored, Chaos senses someone else near the precipice of losing sanity and decides to make trouble there.

_You know what? I think I’ll let you simmer in this for a while. Later Doctor Watson._

_I can wait._

<><>

Jim had nearly driven siblings to the point of sororicide, just for the fun of it when the force of someone else’s foul mood pulled at him. He almost fell over in delight to realize that someone was the same doctor.

The doctor was driving down a lonely stretch of road between his family home and his own. He was too far to go where he came from, not that the doctor wanted to go back there, yet he was still too far from home and a storm was coming. Jim does not know what horrid design Lachesis has him sewed up in, but it must be something intricate because the doctor was PISSED OFF.

Chaos was impressed.

_Oh Martha, I do approve! And how can I make it worse? Oh perhaps this!_

Chaos snaps his fingers and the engine of the John’s car and both of his mobiles go dead.

_Have fun in the storm!_

With the doctor’s ire ringing through the air, Chaos leaves out again to finish what he started with the sisters. When he returns, the storm has come and gone. He can feel what is left of the current in the air and knows John’s car was struck by lightning. He could feel the doctor’s tenseness as he debated whether or not it was safe to move.

_Aw, look at him bunched into a ball. This is going to be fun._

By the designs of their powers, they often walk freely among mortals unnoticed unless they want to be. There is the rare humans who will see them for who they are, but most minds cannot accept the fact of their existence. The mortal will block it out of their memories or tell themselves they were imagining things and simply dismiss it. Still each office holder can make themselves corporeal in order to interact with them.

_This is going to be fun!_

Chaos waits patiently for another twenty minutes before John hazards to lift his head and..

“BOO!” He makes his body solid and slams it into the passenger side door, framing his face with his hands pressed against the glass. He knows how exactly how _unhinged_ his eyes look staring wildly into the car.

“Christ! You scared the crap out of me!” 

“No, I didn’t, but I can you know.” Jim sing-songs gleefully, “Want me to?”

“Want you to what?”

“Why, to scare the crap out of you, of course.” Jim giggles at the flash of fear and panic that sears through the doctor as chaos gives him the slightest feel that is exactly what is about to happen, but he releases his pull on the doctor’s bodily functions.

_Now, now let’s not scare you, I need you break in a different way._

“So, I’m thinking “No” on that generous offer. No, thanks.” Eyes narrowed, John watches warily captivated as Jim runs a hand over his slicked back dark hair. 

Jim bares his teeth in a cruel approximation of a smile that does nothing to calm the doctor who has his hand on the door handle, jiggling it in obvious hint of wanting to open the door. Jim ignores it, continuing to glare at the man.

_Come on Johnny Boy, step in it!_

John slides over to the driver’s side opens the door, steps ankle deep into mud.

_Ah Gaea and Fate if only you two knew how beautifully your deeds are working out for me._

“Really, that was so easy it almost wasn’t _fun_. Why did you think I am standing on this side?” Jim walks around the back of John’s car, not a drop of mud on him.

Cursing in English and the Farsi learned from his military days as John tries to get the mud off his shoes and trouser leg. 

_My! What a potty mouth on that one! My mother what…?!_

Seething at Jim’s laughter John does not notice as Jim walks to his car. ******

“Should not have answered that phone Johnny Boy. Next time resist me harder – if you can!”

Jim spins circles in the car, spraying mud all around before he peels off.

“Wait! Can I get a…? Shite!” John has just enough time to hop in his car and close the door before a spray of mud hits him.

Chaos knows the doctor sits in a dead zone where neither of his mobiles work. His car is dead in the mud as it were, so he can’t charge them. It’s past rush hour so who knows when the next car may arrive to help him out and it night is approaching. Jim revel in the feel of the blond man’s frustration and burgeoning rage as he leaves the doctor. Chaos throws his head back in laughter in a way he knows the doctor will hear and freak him out any more.

_Oh, that feels so good!_

He wants to say he almost feels sorry for the next person the doctor meets. They are going to get the full blast of that temper. He _wants_ to say it, but he knows he’d be lying. Assured Doctor Watson is at the perfect level of frustration and anger, he’s off to lay the next peace of his puzzle. He’s playing a long, long con that is going to have the other office holders on their knees in the bitter end. He feels like a little celebrating first.

_Hmmm, what damage can I do in Afghanistan now?_

He grins as his car becomes gray mist that swallows him and sends him on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> What I imagine Chaos likes to drive around in: [Koenigsegg Regera](https://raivenne.files.wordpress.com/2017/11/never-ask-car-chaos-koenigsegg-regera.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> ..


End file.
